Fullmetal in Fiore
by DGAF4Life79
Summary: Hey look guys I spelled it right this time! M for language no pairing as of yet will wait and see. During his battle with Father Edward Elric blacks out and awakens to find himself in the kingdom of Fiore with no way back to his own world. Finding work repairing damages done by Mage guilds he eventually has a fateful encounter with a certain Celestial Spirit Mage.


Fullmetal in Fiore

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey look guys I spelled it right this time. But in all seriousness I decided to rewrite this because when I started the first version all I knew about Fairy Tail was read in other fanfiction I have since then read the entire series up to this point.

Edward Elric scowled in annoyance as he walked down the crowded streets of Hargeon Town, an enchanted haversack laden with his possessions hanging from his shoulder. He hated coming into town but he needed to see a man about an arm and a leg.

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened during his fight with Father but he had somehow blacked out and woken up in a strange ruin in the middle of a desert. After finding his way to the nearest town he quickly realized he was no longer in the world he called home. Upon realizing this Edward had desperately searched for someone who could pass as a mechanic for his automail while at the same time learning all he could about this new world he now found himself living in while searching for a way to get back home. Unfortunately the more he learned about this new world he had ended up in the more he realized just how fruitless his search truly was. But then he herd some gossip about a man who specialized in something known as auto-repair lacrima.

Edward was still skeptical on the whole magic concept but the way the man had explained it was that his special lacrima utilized Archive magic to catalog every detail of an item prior to the insertion of the lacrima and then should the item recieve any sort of damage then the lacrima would activate a form of lost magic called Arc of Time to restore the item back to the form recorded by Archive.

Suffice to say the Lacrima had been very expensive and he had bought two of them. He wasn't sure if transmuting coal into diamonds and selling them for profit counted as counter fitting but he had pushed that thought aside, he really needed the funds. But he had been on the straight and narrow since then. Turns out there was a lot of work to be had repairing all the damage done by the magic guilds, Fairy Tail in particular.

But as for his return to Hargeon Town, the man that had made him the lacrima had been astounded by his automail and after recording the schematics with Archive he had offered to make Ed some new ones made from a far stronger and lighter alloy that would be enchanted to adjust to his height for the rest of his life, for a fee of course.

He was almost to the shop, he could literally see the sign that hung above it. However, there was a large crowd of girls gathered directly in front of it ogling some oddly dressed man. Ed swore under his breathe as his scowl grew deeper.

Heaving a heavy sigh he muttered a simple, "Fuck it," before proceeding to barrel his way through the crowd of clamoring idiots.

As he finally made it to the center he was confronted by the man all the women seemed to be infatuated with.

"Ah another one of my adoring fans come to ask for the mighty Salamanders autograph," he said in a condescending tone as Ed's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being deterred once more but he kept his mouth shut, the sooner this idiot stopped talking the sooner he could get to his destination.

The man quickly pulled out a pen and paper and signed it it with a flourish and handed it to Ed.

"Gee thanks mister," Ed deadpanned sarcastically.

"No problem, now why don't you run along and find your parents little boy."

It was at that point that something inside Ed snapped. If the man in front of him were an animal of average intelligence then he would know to flee far and fast away from the impending eruption of Mount Elric. Alas he was not an animal nor did he posses average intelligence so he never saw the glove metal fist before it impacted his face sending him flying into the nearest wall as the seventeen year old alchemist shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL IT CAN'T EVEN BE BURNED UNDER A MAGNEFYING GLASS?!"

"Hey that short kid just beat up Salamander," a random girl shouted as the crowd got ready to jump him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"N-nothing," the girl stuttered as the rest of the crowd gave him a wide berth.

Readjusting the straps on his bag he trudged forward once more.

"H-hey wait up," a feminine voice called out as footsteps approached behind him. Ed merely continued forward.

"Hey I said wait," the girl called out once more reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

Acting on years of pure instinctual reflex, the descendant of Xerxes grabbed the offending hand and the attached arm in a firm grip and threw the perpetrator over his shoulder and onto the ground.

The girl on the ground was blonde with a curvacious figure and large breasts. She was wearing short blue skirt and a white and blue shirt.

"Ow" said the girl as she slowly sat back up and got to her feet immediately rounding on Ed. "What's the big idea you jerk? Is this how you treat all the girls you meet?"

Ed chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that. It was reflex honest."

"What kind of reflex has you throwing people over your shoulder?"

"Well you see," Ed started before he was interrupted.

"Never mind," the girl said, "I was just trying to thank you."

"Huh," Ed said dumbly unaware of what he had done to garner thanks, "What did I do?"

"That guy Salamander," she said her face scrunching up in disgust, "He was using an illegal charm magic to manipulate the women in the crowd, even I was under the spell. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't decked him like that."

"Oh, uh your welcome."

"Yeah, I was just hoping I could pay you back somehow. I don't know maybe I could buy you lunch or something."

Ed thought for a moment, ' _so there's a pretty girl offering to buy me lunch. I hate charity but more than likely the old man is going to charge me an arm and a leg for the arm and the leg so it is unlikely I will be able to pay for a meal afterward until I find another job…'_ Suffice to say his internal debate didn't last long.

"Sure, but I have some business to take care of first, maybe we could meet in an hour or two."

"Yes, of course, I know this great little cafe over on 8th street."

"I know the one I will meet you there."

"Great, my name is Lucy by the way," she said holding her hand out in greeting.

"Ed," he said grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ed. You know… besides the whole "reflex" thing," she said as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Yeah really sorry about that."

"Well bye Ed," Lucy said with a wave and turned to walk away.

"See ya later."

Ed watched her walk away for a second before returning to the task at hand. Turning around he walked into Xander's Magical Repair shop.

"Hey old man," he called out, "It's Elric, where the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you calling old you ungrateful brat," said an elderly voice as the speaker came into view. Xander was a wrinkled old man, his back hunched over with age. He was bald with liver spot dotting his skin and his eyes always seemed to be shut and his mouth was filled with crooked teeth.

"So tell me Ed, who was that foxy blonde girl you were talking with outside my shop?"

"It's none of your business you perverted old geezer."

"Is that so," he asked snidely. "Well then maybe I will just have to sell these artificial adamantine limbs to some other cripple"

Ed growled in frustration before answering, "She's just some girl I apparently saved from that weirdo's charm magic."

"Ah yes charm magic," Xander said as he rubbed his chin in nostalgia, "that magic used to cause the ruin knights a large amount of trouble with all the rapes that occurred because of its use."

"That's horrible," Ed spat in disgust.

"So how grateful was she," he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Will you stop with the perverted crap. She just offered to buy me lunch, that was it."

"Hmm, well I suppose that's for the best. What with the cost of your new limbs and all."

Ed palmed his face in exasperation, "How much are they?"

Xander gave him a big toothy grin, "How much you got?"

* * *

It took half an hour for Xander to transfer his patented auto-repair lacrima from Ed's old limbs into his new ones and another hour for Ed to get his new limbs attached and properly adjusted.

The old man hadn't been lying, these new limbs were a great deal lighter and after a quick test were proven to be far more durable. He had even found a way to replicate the inner workings properly so they worked in the same manner as the finest Amestrian automail.

"Alright," Ed said to himself as he walked away from Xander's shop carrying nothing more than his old limbs in his bag, "time to meet Lucy for lunch and then find another repair job. Maybe I'll get lucky and a Fairy Tail mage is in town."

And with that he headed out to 8th street.

* * *

In an old ruin, in a room where light was sparse, shadows danced impatiently as the voices outside continued to chat relentlessly.

"Dear how old are these ruins?"

"I am not sure scanner can't seem to get an accurate reading, it's as if these ruins are as old as the planet itself."

"To think we never would have found this out here if we had never met that strange boy."

"Mommy, Daddy I'm bored can I go play with my ball now?"

"Yes dear just don't wander off too far."

"I won't Mommy, I pwomise."

It wasn't long before a bouncing red rubber ball came bouncing down the stairs and into the room where the shadows waited. A few seconds later a small girl with raven hair and violet eyes followed the ball into the room.

"Hello there child," a voice called to her out of nowhere, "What is your name?"

"Luciana," she said shyly, "Luciana Stirling. Who are you?"

"My name is Pride. Tell me Luciana, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"All you have to do is close your eyes and count to ten."

"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes tightly, "One, Two..."

An instant later dozens of eyes opened as the shadows rushed towards the little girl and proceeded to take her body as their own. Luciana screamed out as her consciousness fought to maintain control but ultimately failed.

"Luciana," her parents shouted as they rushed into the room.

"Are you alright sweety?" her mother asked as she embraced her daughter in concern.

"Of course Mother, but I am afraid I can't say the same for you and Father," the girl turned homunculus said sinisterly as gaping maws made of shadows sprang from her body and rushed towards her parents.

A/N: So please let me know how it was. Better? Worse? Let me know. I will be updating Hollows, Death Gods and Devils, Oh My! By Sunday followed by a new chapter of I'm not Lost: Redux. I finally have some time to write so hopefully I can crank these new Chapters out quickly.


End file.
